


Secret Meetings

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret meeting at Gringotts relieves some of the pressures of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

 

 

  
_August 28th, 1980_  
_Gringotts, London_

“Thank you for everything Master Adelphus,” Lily said with a watery smile. She squeezed James’ hand in hers gently, content that their son would be safe. James wasn’t so sure but Lily had talked him into it so he would give her the benefit of the doubt at least. She had spent a few summers there getting training for her gifts. It was due to these people that she was able to keep her heritage secret. He just needed to be sure.

“Explain to me exactly what Sanctuary is,” he questioned once more. Adelphus, a master of patience apparently, simply nodded.

“Sanctuary is an island off the coast of Greece. It’s more protected than Hogwarts and Gringotts combined and is a secret that for the most part only people like me and Lily are privy too. The island went under secrecy in the early thirteenth century and development began with the help of a great many powerful families with known ties to unique heritage. It was built to educate and train generations of pupils in their hereditary gifts as well as provide a safe place for them to roam with their identities secreted before they went off to Wizarding School. Measures have been taken to provide all that the children need. Some only spend the summers with us, others stay year round if necessary, while others simply visit frequently. We teach them all that we can to ready them for the world and their duties. The children come first in our eyes. They are our legacy and we have spent centuries making sure they are taught everything they will need to know."

"The main palace is where the children stay alongside their professors. Most students that attend come from a line of previous generations. New families can attend as well when they are found. Gringotts is most helpful in that regard. It has expansive grounds, gardens, and anything anyone could wish for and caters to many a different race."

"We tend to behave in a strictly neutral role in politics as well so your child will be protected from those influences. Our goal is to help lay the foundations for thought and truth. To prepare them to make the choices they need to make and to do that with a well developed and well informed mind.”

His explanation continued over the next hour, detailing all its services and functions. Some functions specific to each race and why. By the end of the hour James was more than convinced and incredibly proud for the opportunity to send his son there if things were to go wrong. Sanctuary would help Harry become what he needed to be, and more. Sanctuary would be just that, a Sanctuary for the last of his family line.

“He’ll be happy there,” he asked once more earning a smile from Lily.

“More than,” was the simple answer. “We’ll make sure of it.” James simply nodded and motioned for Mr. Dally to step forward.

“Let’s make sure everything is set then. I'd like to make a donation to Sanctuary as well as set up an account for expenses and the like, just in case,” he told the room. Mr. Dally, their solicitor and a family friend simply nodded and began to go through a stack of parchment he had brought with him.

Ragnok simply watched as the Potters put their affairs in order. He was an old goblin and he had watched many meetings just like this one take place. He had filled many roles as the head of Gringotts, the head of his clan, and today he would bear witness to the Potters wishes.


End file.
